Howling In The Woods
by Cawnenrose
Summary: When torchwood start picking up bizzar readings from the dark side of the woods outside cardiff, what does the crew expect to be hiding? JackGwen. Story one of the 'Nightmares of the Past' Series.
1. Prologue

**-[ A/N; Alright, this is my first fanfic here and well, just something I started a few days ago and haven't done much on so please b easy on me. -**

**Prologue**

Howling echoed through the trees as a few owls called out into the semi darkness, the only light coming from the bright full moon above. A figure moved through the shadows, unseen from beyond the reaches of the light as the tall captain of torchwood moved through the dark side of the woods. The moonlight reflected off the smooth barrel of the old weebly pistol as it extended out infront of him.

His shoes crunched the leaves underfoot as he moved, as quietly as could be managed as his blue eyes glittered with adrenilen of the hunt. He scanned the trees, unsure where to go, what to look out for as he moved into the moonlight, the breeze ruffling his hair and sending his coat billowing out behind him.

It was irregular to find a source of radiation that large in the middle of the woods and he was keen to find out what it was, since nothing like that had ever been seen just outside the Cardiff suburbs. A crushing footstep behind him sent his heart pounding as he slowly turned halfway around before finishing the turn quickly, holding the gun out infront of him.

'For god sake Jack! It's only me!' The Welsh accent was too familiar to him as he let out a deep sigh of relief and frustration as Gwen frowned and moved to his side, pulling her glock out of her belt. 'What part of 'don't follow me' don't you understand?' he snapped, spinning around, and moving forward.

'The part about you wandering into the dark side of the woods alone while there could be something deadly out here,' Gwen replied sharply, her green eyes flickering slightly as she moved just behind him. Jack gave a deep sigh and nodded, knowing that since it was only Gwen, he shouldn't have snapped at her.

Captain Jack Harkness moved forward quickly now, only just noticing the howling had stopped when the two came to the edge of a clearing, looking out over a cliff edge, covered in soft grass that rippled almost a silvery green with the breeze and the bright moonlight which reflected across the grass.

It was at that point when Gwen gave a small squeaked gasp and when Jack turned to see what was wrong, she rose a shaking hand towards a huge, brown figure at the edge of the cliff's clearing. Jack gulped as a long, deep howl echoed through the trees, striking him like a truck as he glanced at Gwen before forwards again, raising his Weebly up towards the figure.


	2. Chapter 1

**48 Hours Earlier...**

The industrial docks to one side of Cardiff bay were silent as often, the sun leaking through the cracked walls of one of the abandoned warehouses. The place was damp and covered in slow growing mold. Two dark eyes blinked in the darkness as a huge figure flashed through the darkness, small growls issuing through the beast's jaws.

'There it goes!'

The yell echoed through the shadows as the beast quickly moved deeper into the shadows, it's dark eyes watching as the three small creatues ran into the warehouse, giving small cries of fright as three people followed them in. The beast gave a small growl, moving slightly closer in the darkness as one of the human leapt forward, landing on top of one of the creatures and quickly pulling in into a steady two handed grip. Pulling out a small green devise, he quickly pushed it into the creature's shoulder as it collasped and one of the others rushed forwards and did the same till all three were piled up together.

'Is it just me or does it feel like we're being watched?' Gwen said, pulling her leather jacket tighter around her as she looked around the warehouse, taking a few careful steps towards the center of the room before looking back to Jack, who was still sitting on the ground, poking at the three creatures with his stick. She wasn't too sure what it was, what it did or what is was called, but all she knew was it made the tiny aliens collaspe and not hassle them when there was proper work to be done, and as far as she was convised, that was all that mattered.

'I'm picking up radiation coming from just out across the bay, in the water, not just in here,' Toshiko said, using her pen to quickly outline a few details on her hand-held devise. 'God, last thing we need is more of these things when we need to keep track of where those roaming weevils have got to,' Jack grunted as he climbed back to his feet, brushing the dust and dirt off his coat and jeans as he moved slowly next to Gwen, looking around. 'Places like this often do give you that feeling, but it's nothing new, you just have to let it slide,' He said softly, making Gwen jump with surprise.

She'd been thinking and hadn't heard jack moving next to her which she was doing more and more lately. It didn't matter what she did or how much she tried to stay focused on the jobs Jack set for the crew, she was reflecting more and more on her relationship with Rhys, and to a way lesser extent, Owen. Giving a small Sigh, Gwen looked at Jack before turning and moving back over to Tosh. 'Come on then, lets get these back to the hub then we can come and see what's causing these radiation patches in the bay,' jack said, giving a small clap and moving briskly towards the entrance, grabbing two of the creatues by what seemed to be a life suport system.

Gwen gave a sigh and nodded, moving after him and picking up the remaining creature. She looked at it for a moment and relised that it was kind of cute, in a small dog kind of way. Shaking her head with a small smile, she moved after Jack and Tosh. She stopped in the entrance to look back into the warehouse, her eyes scanning the darkness once more as the silence send shivers down her spine. She could tell that something was in there but like jack said, it could just be the nature of the place. Giving a sigh, she turned and moved after her fellow work-mates.

---

It was getting late and for once, the crew were bored and just sitting around, talking about the day's events which had been very little. The radiation Tosh had picked up had dissapeared just as quickly as it had appeared while the three creatues turned out just to be three lost soldiers which jack gave a helping hand to get them back to where they belongs back on Halo. Gwen sigh and leant back on her chair, looking up at the high ceiling above as Jack slipped into the hub, looking around the hub before clapping his hands to get the attention of the half asleep crew. 'Alright, nothing more to do tonight, so, have the morning off, I'll keep you notified if anything is picked up,' He said heavily as Gwen swung around on her chair to look at him and say something but before she could, he was already off down the main corridor.

Owen gave a heavy sigh and got up, grabbing his jacket off his messed up desk and slipping it on. 'The day something interesting actually happens we will be in for the shock of a lifetime,' he said with a heavy sigh, turning and moving towards the elevator to Cardiff Square, stopping on it as Tosh and Gwen moved over and the three of them left the hub, unsure what to expect to happen the next morning.


	3. Chapter 2

Gwen slipped silently into the apartment, her fingers thumbling slightly as she looked for the light switch. With a small sigh, she flicked on the lights and moved inside, closing the door quietly behind her. It was late, getting close to midnight and right now, all she wanted to do was go to bed but lately, she had grown to like sleeping alone, away from Rhys and just somewhere she could spread out. Walking quickly up the hall, she glanced around at the slightly decorated apartment before walking into the living room.

'Finally decided to come home?' Gwen almost leapt into the doorframe as Rhys spoke and with a heavy sigh, she flicked on a nearby lamp and at once noticed the heavy smell of smoke and beer. She could tell at once he had been drinking but, to reach the extent of smoking was another thing as she took off her coat and drapped it over the edge of the bookcase as Rhys got to his feet. 'Have you been drinking, and smoking?' She said, giving a small choked cugh as she inhaled some of the low hanging smoke. She could tell that no one could smoke this much and it just seemed to be wrong as she saw Rhys moving over to her.

'What, doesn't I've had a hard day at work work for you? 'Cause I'm sick of this, work late again?' He said, his voice almost a rasp as his putrid breath filled her lungs and she gave a small cough and took a step back. 'Since when did you smoke?' she cughed, looking up at him as the smoke stung her eyes slightly. She could smell burning and knew that this wasn't good but before she could move, Rhys blocked her way out, his eyes burning with something that for once in her relationship, scared her. She backed away slightly and into the smoke-filled room, almost tripping over a few old bottles at her feet.

When did he become like this? Drinking, smoking, and irresponsible in general and with a deep knot in her gut she relised she was beginning to move away from her partner, she had forgotten what he did, what he liked, what he was like. she knew that this could have been in her face for a long while but she just hadn't noticed. it was then she reconised an unfamilair scent and looked around to the burning leaves on the table before looking back to her drunk boyfriend. She looked back and relised the fire had spread to the tablecloth and was slowly creeping down the table.

'Gwen, We live together, yet, we've fallen apart, we arn't what we used to be and it's because of that stupid 'secret' job of yours!' Rhys said, his voice louded than normal as Gwen tried to move slightly away, her eyes flashing towards the spreading fire and her boyfriend. She gulped slightly and looked back to Rhys. 'You need to choose Gwen, Me or that job, that's it, this all started and can end because of you, it's all your fault!' he said, his voice getting louder as he lunched towards her as she shook her head in dissbelief, moving quickly out of his path and making a dive for the door but before she could make it, he moved with seeming more strength than normal, pinning her against the wall so she had to look at him and taste his horrid breath.

'Rhys, we've fallen apart, you're not the same, you've gone mad, we're over,' she said, coughing as he felt his gaze harden as she tired to push him away but before she could, she felt a huge stinging pain on the side of her face. Reaching up quickly to feel her aching nose, she felt the blood across her nose as she looked up, totally shocked at Rhys who delivered another painful blow to her eye. giving a small cry in pain and horror, she could see through her one good eye taht the fire was spreading quickly and right now, she was cornered and if she didn't move, she would be stuck in the burning apprentice with her insane boyfriend.

Thoughts were flying through her head as she tried to crawl towards the hall but was knocked over as the fire made contact with the carpet and started spreading quicker than ever. Glancing up at Rhys she saw at the corner of her eye a black figure flash past her but before she could look around to see what was going on, she heard a loud yell, the shattering of pottery and felt something hard hit her head with such ofrce, she fell forward, getting one last glance up as one of the figure fell and the other came towards her before she blacked out.


	4. Chapter 3

-[**A/N** - Alright, Hi everyone! I'm so sorry this took so long and is really a pathetic chapter. I lost my will to write this and well, over the last while I've been slowing doing more. I hope it sounds alright but, I can't gurantee anything. Thank You to all that reviewed it really does well, lift my spirits a bit.

**Disclaimer** - Sorry for not doing this at the start but as everyone would guess, I do not own Torchwood or anything to do with this story apart from, well, I guess the idea P. I'm just a rather computer obessed teen with no life.-

* * *

Gwen wasn't sure where she was, right now all she knew was that she didn't want to open her eyes, in great fear of what she would discover. She had been knocked out in the fire, she knew that but where she was now was the problem she didn't want to face. It was then she felt something cold against her arm as she moved slightly and at once, pulled her hand away before stopping and shifting slightly again, relising them she was on something soft, something like a bed but for all she knew right now was that she wasn't even alive. curling her fingers into a fist, she grabbed at whatever was on top of her. Sheets. She was covered in three white sheet. giving a small groan as she tried to move her neck around slightly, she opened her eyes.

Everything was a blur to begin with, just a fuzzy mess of dark grays, blues and whites. Blinking a few times, her vision swarmped into focus as after a small delay, she looked around and with a sigh of deep relief, the familiar surroundings of the torchwood hub medical wing filled her eyes. 'How are you feeling?' She almost leapt off the bed when she hear Jack speak. Turning her head quickly, she spotted him, leaning against the doorframe, a cup of coffee in his hands. Walzing across the room as Gwen pulled herself up into a sitting position, Jack gave a small, crooked smile, sitting dow on a chair that had been quickly thrown next to the bed.

'What happened? I know I got knocked out but, how can I be here?' Gwen asked softly, reaching up to check if she had just been dreaming but winced at the pain as she pressed lightly on her cheek. Jack gave a heavy sigh, looking out blankly towards the door that lead to the hub. 'I was just sort of wandering around the streets, looking for that radiation that appeared again and well, I was walking down your street and well, saw the smoke and well, hear your cry. The door was unlocked so I managed to get inside and well, managed to knock Rhys out, well, as he was trying to hit me with something, I couldn't see through the smoke but I got the both of you out of there and well, put Rhys outside the door and brought you in here.' Jack explained, never looking up from his coffee.

Gwen gave a small sigh, looking at him with a thankful look in her eyes. 'Thank You Jack,' she said softly before looking away and towards the central hub. 'Is anyone else here?' she asked thoughtfully. Jack smiled, looking up and catching her eyes, shaking his head. ' It's only six in the morning, I told everyone they could have the morning off,' he said, sitting the mug on the side table. Gwen nodded slightly, reaching up to try and loosen her stiff neck. 'Neck sore?' He asked, still watching her which really did unnerve her at times but today, she didn't really mind. Nodding slightly she turned her gaze back to Jack, blinking against the now rather bright light that seemed to fill the room.

'Yeah, not too sure why though,' she said, her voice slightly louder and stronger now as she became more and more alert of her suroundings. Jack nodded, giving a sigh as he stood up, putting a hand on Gwen's shoulder. 'Just give a yell if you need anything, But just a note that you will need to get up soon, well, before Owen get's in anyways,' he said, smiling halfly at her before moving slowly across the room. Gwen looked blankly down at her hands for a moment, turning them over to look at her palms before flicking the blankets off and moving after Jack, grabbing her jacket which Jack had left in the side-table.

'Wait Jack,' she said, jogging carefully after him as he turned back to face her, so quickly that she ran into him, tripping with a small squeak but before she could hit the ground, she relised two strong arms were around her, making sure she didn't fall. Looking up slowly into jack's rather worried face, she pulled herself to her feet, not moving from his arms for a single second. She felt her heart flutter at the touch of his hand as she looked up into his blue eyes, the soft look he was giving her sending shivers down her spine.

Jack didn't want to move, he'd lost himself and all thought's after catching her and now,m he just couldn't bring himself to move, or think about anything apart from Gwen, in his arms. Neither of them were too sure how long they stood there for, just looking into each others eyes in a half embrace before Gwen snapped back to reality, pulling her eyes away. Following her and relising how he was holding her, Jack quickly moved his arms and looked back into the med wing. 'We should,' Gwen started but Jack nodded briskly, glancing at her quickly before moving out of the room, Gwen right behind him like an eager puppy as an alert from one of the main computers echoed quietly through the hub.


	5. Chapter 4

-[**A/N -** I am so sorry this took so long to get up! I went back to school last week and have been working on the next two chapters in english but I still have to type them up, anyways, until I can, here is more of a waiting chapter, since i had nothing better to do and well, needed something to get me started.

If there are tons of mistakes, don't blame me cause my fingers are frozen stiff. IN SUMMER!-

* * *

The day had been almost completely silent, since no one really was in the mood for talking. Owen was in a mood which meant he wasn't focused on the task at hand and was flirting with her every second moment when Jack left his place up the top of the hub watching them while Tosh was sitting at her desk, working on something which she wouldn't say anything about. Jack and Ianto were coming in and out, and all in all, everything was quiet, even more so since Jack, Tosh and Owen had gone out for the fourth time that day to try and catch this radiation creature. Gwen sat at her desk, looking blankly at the papers infront of her as Ianto left back towards the information center after bringing her what must have been her tenth coffee that day. She groaned, folding her arms infront of her and lying her head on them, closing her eyes momentarily while she tried to, once again, figure out what had happened the previous night.

Apart from being saved from Jack when she was knocked out, she had no idea what had happened and veen after asking him at lunch, she couldn't get anything else out of him apart from the fact that he'd left Rhys with the firefighters outside the flat, giving them proof that she was being taken to get medical treatment. Gwen had left it at that but after Tosh had said there was something on the news about the fire and that she was missing, she couldn't help but smirk at Jack's attempts to hide what he'd done. But right now, she wasn't too sure what she was feeling or what she was doing apart from the fact that everything she'd known the day before was gone and she had no where to go, no one to got to. But something at the back to her head reminded her that she wasn't alone in all this. Jack was there to help her. Giving another deep groan of exhausion as the huge door that lead to the hall towards the infomation center, Gwen Lifted her head up from her amrs, the bruises she'd received really showing after the day but the sight that greeted her wasn't exactly what she'd expected.

Owen and Jack stumbled through the entrance, Owen leaning on Jack for almost all his suport and Jack tried to keep Owen upright as well as Tosh who was being helped by both jack and Ianto. All three of the torchwood members that had been out were scarred badly and that for one thing, ensured they had found something. Owen's left leg was badly damaged from what looked like huge claw and teeth marks, the tatered remains of his jeans coated in a thick mix of clotted blood and sweat, along with a deep gash at the crook of his neck. Tosh seemed fine apart from six huge claw marks down her right arm and a deep scar across her forehead. Jack seemed in just as bad of a way as Owen, His blue shirt torn in more ways than one, but the most serious of his injuries being three deep gashes across his stomach that were bleeding worst that owen's torn leg. Ianto's suit was already splattered with blood from tosh's arm as Gwen got up from her desk and jogged over to them, moving to Owen's other side to take some of his weight off Jack as all five moved quickly towards the med bay.

* * *

'What the bloody hell happened the you three?!' Gwen asked, her voice almost a distraught cry not much after their limp to the med bay. Jack looked at her from his place lying down on one of the beds as Owen cleaned up the cuts, not bothering to dress them after Jack had put up much protest in having them bandaged. Tosh had passed out into a light sleep on a bed next to him not long after being cleaned up and Ianto had returned to the Front Desk after helping Jack to Dress up owen's wounds so he could help the rest of them. 'We found the radiation, seems to be there are at least three of them and they are moving, out towards the dark side of the woods, just outside Cardiff,' He said, looking at Owen and Tosh before looking back into Gwen's eyes. 'I still want to know what the bloody hell those things were,' Owen said, stepping away from Jack and sitting down on the bed the other side of Jack's as Gwen got to her feet from her seat at the end of the bed and moved around to Jack's side, her eyes drifting up to owen. 'You mean you didn't see what the things were?' she asked, her voice strong, but hiding her fear at creatures roaming the woods that could almost kill three torchwood members. 'Nope, they attacked us before we knew anything and we tired to get out before we were torn to bits.' Owen sighed, falling backwards onto the bed and looking uo at the roof, wincing at the pain in his shoulder as Jack continued. 'I'm going to go out, find where they are going to and get them outta my town,' he said, looking at gwen as she was about to speak. 'Alone'

Gwen sighed in fustration, filled with a sudden burst of anger. 'Jack, there is no way you can go out there alone!' Gwen said but was silence as jack pulled himself into a sitting position, his scars already begining to heal. 'I don't want anyone else in the crew injured, and I can't die so It's reason that i go alone,' he said, moving his legs to the side of the bed and slipping off, onto his feet so he was standing next to her. Looking up, Jack turned his eyes to owen. 'Owen, keep an eye on tosh, I'll get ianto to check where the raditation creatures are headed,' He ordered before turning and moving in silence out the door. Gwen watched him go before looking at owen and Tosh. 'Just do what he says Gwen, it's easiest,' Owen said, his voice more of a sigh as she turned and made her way towards the door after Jack before turning at the doorway to look back at Owen. 'There is no way he's going alone,' she said before bounding out of the room towards Jack's office.


	6. Chapter 5

**-A/N - I'm so sorry I haven't updated this in ages! I've been busy and well, my muse on all writing has gone down the drain, well, that and the plot bunnies are giving me too many weird stories, like a very bizzard Bleach/Doctor Who/Torchwood crossover...-**

The hub was silent as Gwen moved after Jack, only the occational bleep from Tosh's computers could be heard as she moved quietly across the hub, towards Jack's office. A million and one thoughts were crossing through her mind but she still trying to figure out why she was doing this, why she was putting up such a fight about going with him. Reaching the door, she just looke dat the handle for a few moment before clearing her through a opening the door, slipping inside, closing the door behind her. Gwen lent back against it and just watched Jack fuss around the papers that covered his desk.

'Gwen why are you wanting to come with me to a place that is practiclly a death wish?' Jack's sudden voice made her jump but she quickly regained her composture and moved forward to his desk, leaning against the desk and looking at him as he rose his head to look her directly in the eye.

Normally she couldn't stand looking into his eyes, they scared her, just how blue they were and how dead and old inside theyw ere, like he blocked his feeling from all view to everyone. But today for some reason it was all she could do to look away.

'Cause I can't let you go out there alone, if you get killed, even though you come back, who's going to tell Tosh where it's gone if it dissapears? you need someone Jack,' she said calmly, her eyes never leaving his and for a moment, she lost all coniousness of everything around her, apart from the fact that Jack was standing there, an ancor to the world, just looking directly into her eyes.

'Fine, I'll take someone but it's not going to be you anytime soon,' he said, standing up straight and turning his back to her, reaching for his greatcoat. Gwen suddenly felt a spark of anger weild up inside her.

'And why's that jack, arn't I good enough for such a deadly mission? Haven't i had enough practice in torchwood to help you?' she said, her voice louder than she'd meant it to be.

' I don't want you to get hurt Gwen!' Jack shouted, spinning around and slaming his hands against the desk, stunning Gawn so much she took a step back. Jack gave a frustrated sigh, lifting his head to look at her, eyes darkened with something that gwen didn't know, but it scared the hell out of her.

'I go alone Gwen, I can't stand the thought of you getting killed or hurt out there because of me.'

Without another word he straightened and quickly pulled his coat on and swept out of the office without a sound, leaving Gwen standing next to the Desk, a shocked look across her face as she looked after him, trying to decide if she should go after him or not. After a few moments she started to move out of the office as she heard the huge, metal doors close to close off the hub from the rest of the world, in a way. Moving carefully back towards the med bay, she looked down into the hub before making up her mind. Quickly jogging back to the med bay, she moved into the bay, getting a weird look from owen and Tosh as she moved inside.

'Tosh, I need something to track where Jack's gone,' She said as owen and Tosh exchanged a look before Tosh got to her feet and nodded, moving past gwen and leading her back into the central hub.

**-A/N - Only short, I know, my muse hates me today.- **


	7. Chapter 6

**-A/N - And thus faithful readers leads up back to the start of this story, to where you came in on. I tried to do this chapter a bit long than the last and since my muse tonight is higher than the rest of the week, I'm hoping to finish up this story soon. -**

The great beast's howl echoed through Gwen's ears as she shrunk slightly closer to jack, unconiously grabbing into his arm and, although He noticed this, Jack didn't make the slightest movement of putting down his weapon. 'What exactly is that thing?' Gwen hissed to Jack who was beginning to step forward, softly moving Gwen's finger off his arm. 'I believe it's known as a werewolf,' Jack said quietly and calmly his eyes not moving from the sniffing figure as it lifted his head and looked directly into his eyes. Jack froze stiff just looking at the mutant wolf, wanting nothing more than to run the other way and just get gwen out of here but he had a responciblity that he alone had to hold.

It turned it's head, the small noices that these creatures were making really hurt it's ears. The beast let out a faint growl, turning to face them full on, each inch of it's black fur seeming to glow and it's claws glowing an almost greenish yellow. To Gwen and jack, it's eyes were closed but truely, they were more open than ever. 'Alright, nice to see you, but can I ask what the hell you're doing my turf?' Jack said calmly and all the beast did was growl, drawing back it's lip to show a huge gleaming pair of bright white teeth. It moved forward slightly, wanting to know what made this human the dominate one, the one that made it challenge another like the beast.

Jack held his weebly out infront of his, lowering it slightly as Gwen took a few steps forward, holding her Glock up as well, although it didn't look it, she was terrified and for some reason the creature could tell. Jack knew Gwen was close behind him but he dare not look around. Although he'd done a lot of things in his life, comunicating with wolves was one thing he did way too often. 'Gwen stay back,' Jack said sharply, makign her take a step backward as he slowly knealed down, putting his gun on the ground before standing up straight again, never letting his eyes leave the werewolf-creatures.

'Gwen, I want you to go just away from this clearing and tell Tosh what we are facing, I think there is only one but whatever you do, don't ome into this clearing until I say, understand?' Jack said slowly as gwen looked at him in a confused way. 'I, I, I,' Gwen stuttered. ' Gwen do you understand!?' Jack Snarled quickly as Gwen gulped and nodded, murmuring that she did understand as she started to back toward the trees, it was then when the beast noticed that she was moving away. rising up high on it's hind legs, the wereowlf let out a deep, rumbling roar that almost shook the ground as it's true eyes snapped open, four gleaming, blood red eyes and that was what made her run. Gwen turned and pelted into the trees, her heart beating fast as she hear an almost roaring groan from Jack and a yelp from the creature, followed by the cracking of wood.

'Tosh,' Gwen said quickly after pulling out her mobile and speed-dialing the hub as soon as Tosh had answered. 'Gwen, did you find him? what's happening?' Gwen looked behind her before throwing her back against a nearby tree, looking back towards the clearing where through the dense trees she could see two figures, one way larger than the other fighting infront of a full moon, cries and roars of pain and the sound of cracking ground and woods echoing through the trees. Pulling ehr thoughts away from what was happening out there she concentrated on what she needed to say. 'Yeah, yeah I found jack, we were looking through the woods when we found this creature, it's like nothing I've seen, Jack said it was like a werewolf, but an alien one. He said there is probably the one and not to worry, he's dealing with it,' Gwen said quickly, pausing to take a breath and waiting for a reply from Tosh at the other end.

'Well, that's not what the scanner is saying here,' Tosh said after a moments silent but Gwen didn't need to hear those words to see what was happening. Dropping the mobile without thinkin she turned and started to jog quickly back towards the clearing, knowing that she was disobeying Jack, but hee needed to be warned. Her mobile lay, discarded on the ground, Tosh's voice still coming from the small speaker. Jogging quickly over towards the clearing, gwen ducked quickly as a large log flew towards her, missing and crashing into a tree behind her head. Glancing back at it she looked back to jack and was horrified by the sight before her. Jack's Greatcoat was discarded in a ripped pile towards the edge of the cliff and his gun crushed into pieces in the centre of the clearing. Jack was tussling with the beast, his shirt ripped in five huge claw marks across his back all bleeding heavily and from what she could see, his front and face wern't much better. Looking towards the east side of the clearing, behind Jack back another figure was moving out of the dark, another four eyes gleaming red in the darkness.

'Jack Behind you!' Gwen shouted as the second beast hurled itself at jack's back but Luckily, he heard her yell and leap to the side, in time for the two creature to run into each other, leaving both stuned for a moment as Jack climbed back to his feet, looking up at Gwen, although his wounds healed quickly he still had three deep gashes across his face, running across his right eye and running down to the left side of his jaw. The second beast, Gwen noticed was covered in blood and it's white teeth werwe glowing a deep red, and through the Darkness, Gwen noticed seven or so huge bullet shot's through the creature's lower body, all covered in a thick, green substance that she guessed was dry blood, since the blood covering the clearing, apart from being jack's red blood, was dark blue splatters across the trees and grass, some of it starting to turn green.

Jack quickly managed to knock one of the werewolves over, pinning it under him wqith a triumphant snort as he reached for his belt, grabbing a pair of handcuffs and chaining it's hands behidn it's back and putting a muzzle on the creature before the weaker one that had been the one that attacked the torchwood crew earlier was up as it stumbled to it's feet as jack gotup the same, leaving the snapping creature tied up at the edge of the cliff but before he could defend himself the second creature lumbered across the clearing and swung it's clawed hand out at Jack, right towards his back as he stumbled backwards, towards the edge of the cliff. The creature moved forward to swipe again and all gwen could do was watch as Jack looked franticly behind him before directly at Gwen.


	8. Chapter 7

To Gwen, everything seemed to move in slow motion. Without a second thought, Gwen rushed forward towards the beast, leaping onto's it's back, the pressure of her weight and speed making the werewolf fall to the side, but still forward, missing Jack as he lunged to the side slightly, his shout of her name, echoing in her eyes as the two of them, Gwen pushing the creature forward, fell off the edge of the cliff as Jack spun around, reaching out desperatly to try and get her as they toppled off the edge.

--

Everything was silent. Even the dogs had gone silent and the breeze had stopped dead, leaving an eeri silence over the forest. The, what was once a beautifully lit moonlight sheer cliff edge was now in ruins, the grass upturned and discarded logs littering the ground, splatters of blood were sprayed across the clearing, a manged mess of deep blood red, green and blue. the struggling, restrained beat had gone silent and was almost still against the dirt, blood and grass reamins. Only the edge of the clearing stil held grass and it seemed to light Jack's ripped chest on fire, every since wound swelling with pain that he ignored, the only thing he cared about was the small hand in his own as his rather discared left arm shot down to grab Gwen's hand with a two-handed grip as he felt her other grab onto the outside of his and Jack quickly put his strength to lifting Gwen quickly up, back onto the cliff edge.

Gwen fell roughly agaisnt him, the second her feet touched the ground, not caring about her own clothes becoming soaked with blood, almost at once and Jack finally allowed himself to breath, letting out a deep sigh and wrapping his arms tightly around her waist, holding her close, one of his arms around her shoulder as he tried to slow down his frantic heatbeat, forgetting about the severe pain in his chest and back as his wounds attempted to heal themselves. The only thing that he could focus on at that moment was gwen as he pulled himself back slightly to look into her eyes, a slightly smile on his face as Gwen looked up at him, her breathing rapid and shallow as she looked at him, clinging to what remained of his shirt like it was all that was stopping her from toppling over the edge of the cliff again.

'I's alright Gwen, It's over, relax,' he said softly, bringing her close again, his arms wrapped protectivly around her waist as she lifted her arms around his neck, her head against the crook of his neck as she nodded, gulping slightly as she tried to calm herself down and, once she realised, loosened her grip around Jack's neck. 'Thank you,' Jack said softly in her ear and lifting her chin up softly ith on of his fingers so she was looking into his eyes before he softly pressed his lips against hers. Gwen was in total shock, it was the last thing she'd been expecting but after she'd realised fully and comed back to her sences she kissed back, feeling Jack physically relax. It was a kiss that seemed to last forever. It was like nothing she'd ever experienced before, soft, gentle, pasionate, and intence all at the same time. Eventually they broke apart for a breath and gwen remember that she's dropped her mobile somewhere back in the trees.

'Jack, I left my mobile somewhere in the woods, you know, when I heard the other beat coming,' she said sheepishly, breaking away from his blue gaze as Jack gave a small chuckle, winking at her as he stepped back, looking across at his greatcoat, well, what remained before walking over and picking it up. 'Well, let's go find it, then head back to the hub and make sure Tosh hasn't had a heart attack,' he said briskly, putting his arm over her shoulder as she lent against him, the cuts on his back barely able to be seen and the scars over his face gone, leaving a look as if they had never been there, let his chest was still covered in five, parallel claw marks, that were still bleeds and not getting any smaller, but niether of the two noticed as the moved back towards the SUV.

--

He'd seen it all, the whole battle, and was really quite impressed. He held the woman's mobile in his hand and was flicking through the numbers and messages, a small grin on his face as he watched the two leave through the trees, an evil grin on his face. Torchwood would have to be quick on their feet if they wanted to survive next time as now, he knew exactly where the beats DNA needed repairing and improved and then, it wouldn't take long to capture the two members of torchwood that seemed the strongest and the most suitible for what he wanted to test and then, his army and himself would truely be ready to take the world by force.

--

**- A/N - Well, that's it for this one peeps! I hope it will be to your liking and this is not the end! I have many, many more ideas for the next one in what will now be a keen series of these stories and well, since I've taken a liking to the maximum ride books, I think there is many plots of evilness to prewvail so, keep checking for the next addition!**

**Leapingspots. -**


End file.
